


seven minutes in heaven

by 127loves



Series: spn oneshots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay, Hickies, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Palming, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127loves/pseuds/127loves
Summary: a game of spin the bottle gets much more intense when instead of kissing, cas and dean do seven minutes in heaven.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: spn oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591117
Kudos: 29





	seven minutes in heaven

when the bottle came to a stop, and it was pointing to dean and castiel.

everyone knew that they had something going on, but no one was quite sure what it was. maybe it was hatred, friendship, or something more. anna grinned as she said, “since i’m the host of this party, i declare that instead of just kissing, those two have to do seven minutes in heaven.”

the other people in the circle all had mixed reactions; some grinned, some grimaced, and some whooped. castiel and dean, however, were both bright red and avoiding eye contact. dean broke the silence in between them by saying, “okay cas, come on.” his embarrassment quickly turned into something else in a matter of seconds.

castiel found the change in his behavior strange, but he pushed that to the back of his mind. the more…  _ pressing  _ issue was the feeling that cas felt in his stomach. he awkwardly grinned and stood up, following dean into the nearby closet. as soon as the door closed, dean was all over him.

when dean’s hand wandered near his ass, castiel let out an involuntary moan. dean’s eyebrows raised and he leaned in, his mouth against castiel’s ear. “i’m gonna need a lot more out of you than that,” he rasped.

castiel threw his head back and closed his eyes as dean’s lips found their way to his neck. he felt his pants tighten when dean began nipping and sucking, making light purple marks on his neck. he backed up, coats enveloping them and shoes trying to trip them. nothing else seemed to be real except for dean, right here and right now.

he gasped when dean single handedly unbuckled castiel’s belt and threw it to the side, forgotten. his fingers tug at castiel’s jeans, needy and warm. he raised his head and looked at dean for a moment before he grabbed his face and brought it towards his. dean started palming cas’s dick through his jeans and suddenly, it all became too hot for him. he pulled his lips away, his forehead against dean’s.

he audibly swallowed and grinned, “dean,” he rasped.

“hmm?” dean quickly pecked his lips, his hand still working on his jeans.

“i… i need you to fuck me.” cas slightly grimaced at the words that came out of his mouth. even though he only said one profanity, the whole phrase felt dirty. but maybe he needed a little.. dirty.

he felt dean’s smile on his lips. “of course, angel.” he took off his shirt and began taking off his jeans when someone knocked at the door.

“your seven minutes are up, guys! time to come out,” some laughter, “of the closet!”

cas’s heart dropped and his eyes widened, fully processing what just happened. to his surprise, after dean put his clothes back on, he leaned in and whispered into castiel’s ear, “we’ll finish this later.”


End file.
